bajnazemfandomcom_sk-20200213-history
Ork
Nespútaní, slobodní a voľní. Preháňajúci sa po nekonečných južných pláňach, prériách a stepiach. Bojovní, hrdí a čestní. Silní, odvážni a cieľavedomí. Existuje mnoho prídavných mien, ktoré možno priradiť orkom - národu najväčších bojovníkov Bájnej zeme. Vzhľad a špecifiká Orkovia sú známi najmä pre svoju silu. Ich muskulatúra je omnoho výraznejšia, ako u iných rás. Azda jedine niektorí nagijskí muži by sa s nimi mohli rovnať. Dosahujú priemernú výšku 150-180 cm, a váhu 80-140 kg. Majú hrubé črty tváre, výraznú čeľusť a spodné očné zuby im nápadne vytŕčajú spod pery. Farba ich pleti je v odtieňoch hnedej, hnedo-čiernej, hnedo-červenej, hnedo-zelenej a výnimočne aj čisto zelenej. História Kultúra Spoločnosť Orská spoločnosť je rozdelená do klanov. Klan zahŕňa príslušníkov jedného, alebo viacerých rodov. Každý klan sa zameriava na určitú činnosť. Existujú tak klany baníkov, drevorubačov, kováčov, stavbárov, pekárov, a podobne, ale aj bojovníkov tvárov v tvár, jazdcov na vlkoch či drakoch, strelcov, šamanov, černokňažníkov a podobne. Vodcom daného klanu je náčelník. V klanoch šamanov, kúzelníkov a liečiteľov to býva spravidla starešina. Vo vojensky založených klanoch je to najlepší bojovník - jeho pozícia je každoročne testovaná počas sezóny bojov v arénach. V remeselníckych klanoch to býva najbohatší člen, alebo je toto miesto obsadené voľbou. Napriek veľkej autonómii jednotlivých klanov, v časoch krízy, vojny a podobne, všetci počúvajú rozkazy jedného vládcu klanov, chána - je to väčšinou niektorý z vodcov šamanských, alebo bojových klanov. Ten rozhoduje o budúcnosti celej orskej populácie. V čase mieru je však jeho funkcia viac-menej reprezentatívna a obmedzuje sa len na zvolávanie klanových porád. Veľmi diskutovanou témou medzi ostatnými rasami je postavenie žien v orskej spoločnosti. Prevláda názor, že status orkyne/orčice je často horší, než status otroka. Toto tvrdenie je dosť diskutabilné. Za prvé, orkovia takmer nikdy neberú vojnových zajatcov, a určite nie pre to, aby si z nich urobili otrokov. Za druhé, každý klan sa riadi vlastnými pravidlami. Je pravda, že najmä v klane dračích jazdcov je žena považovaná za majetok svojho otca a neskôr manžela. Jej úloha spočíva len v chode domácnosti a plodení detí. Existujú však dohady, že muži z klanov dračích jazdcov sa len obávajú, že by ženy mohli prevziať ich povolanie a oni by sa stali nepotrebnými. V mnohých iných klanoch majú však ženy rovnaké, alebo takmer rovnaké postavenie, ako muži. Genderovo najrovnejšie sú zrejme klany šamanov, černokňažníkov, ale aj rôznych remeselníkov, ako napr. tkáči, pekári a podobne. Architektúra Orkovia boli a do istej miery stále sú nomadickou rasou. Preto sú ich budovy postavené z ľahko dostupných materiálov a často sa dajú zložiť, presunúť a rozložiť niekde inde. Prevažuje najmä drevo, zvieracia koža, kožušiny, tŕstie, blato a usušená tráva. Z nich si stavajú rôzne stany, chtrče a podobne. Ako sa však orkovia postupne začali usádzať, mnohé ich stavby sa premenili. Niektorým pribudli jednoduché kamenné základy a komíny. Iné, ako napríklad chánov stan v Goraz-ule, však využíva pomerne pevné kamenné steny, spevnené rôznymi kovovými konštrukciami. O tejto budove by sa dalo hovoriť skôr ako o pevnosti, než stane. Aj mnohé zvieracie rasy, ako napríklad taurovia, ktoré žijú spoločne s orkami, majú podobné "stavby" - najrozšírenejšími sú zrejme stany teepee. Náboženstvo Orská kultúra je založená na cti, úcte k predkom a vernosti k vlastnému rodu. Od toho sa vyvíja aj ich náboženstvo, šamanizmus. Podobne, ako elfskí druidi, aj orskí šamani rozprávajú s duchmi prírody alebo duchmi zosnulých. Na rozdiel od elfov však nekomunikujú s každým duchom zvlásť, ale len s dvoma skupinovými duchmi - Otcom nebies a Matkou zemou. Tieto dve bytosti tvoria alternatívnu duchovnú dimenziu, ktorú obývajú theriantropy - zvieracie bytosti. Tí najmocnejší šamani sa dokonca dokážu počas akéhosi tranzu, dostať do duchovnej sféry a riešiť tak problémy, ktoré sa v našom svete zdajú byť neriešiteľné. Šamani sú okrem toho schopní posilňovať ostatných orkov rôznymi požehnaniami, či spútavať sily prírody a živlov do akýchsi totemov. V nedávnych dobách sa však začal prejavovať pomerne silný druhý náboženský prúd - démonológiu. Množstvo černokňažníkov vzýva démonov a temné sily, aby im pomohli s každodennými problémami. Medzi šamanmi a černokňažníkmi často dochádza k slovným - a občas aj bojovým - konfliktom. Šamani sa totiž obávajú, že démoni sú nevyspitateľní a môžu orskú spoločnosť zničiť. Množstvo orkov sa oba rozhádané tábory snažilo zmieriť. Oporou im pritom bol strážca orského národa: Ušgar. Ušgar je synom Matky zeme, napoly therianthrop, napoly démon. Je zaujímavosťou, že hrá významnú úlohu v oboch smeroch orského náboženstva. Boj a stratégia Najväčšou prednosťou orskej armády sú ich bojovníci tvárou v tvár - žiadna iná rasa celej Bájnej zeme nemá obdobne silnú pechotu. V ich radách sú tradiční bojovníci, pozbieraní zbojníci, no i ostrieľaní veteráni. K tomu treba prirátať aj vrhačov oštepov a bersekrov, hádžúcich sekery. A ak by niekto potreboval demonštráciu skutočne brutálnej sily, stačí chvíľku počkať, a nad zástupmi orkov sa čoskoro objavia ohromní taurovia, či ešte väčší zajatí trolovia. A vlčí jazdci svojou rýchlosťou často predčia aj ľudských, či nemŕtvych rytierov na koňoch. Všetky tieto skupiny bojovníkov sú často posilňované rôznymi kúzlami šamanov a černokňažníkov. K základným vlastnostiam orkov patrí krvilačnosť - jednoducho povedané, čím viac nepriateľov ork porazí, o to udatnejšie bude bojovať neskôr. Hlavnou slabinou orkov je zrejme ich nedostatočné zastúpenie vo vzdušnom priestore. Dračí jazdci sú pomerne vzácni, a hoci ich útok býva ničivý, oproti vzdušným silám elfov sú pomerne neobratní. Harpye, na druhej strane, sú malé a obratné, avšak ich pomerne slabé telá nevydržia nápor nepriateľov a preto sa využívajú skôr na zmätenie, než ničenie protivníka. Okrem toho, orkovia disponujú iba malou škálou ničivých kúzel. Väčšina ich mágie je skôr pozvoľná a pomaly, postupne upravuje priebeh celého boja. Osobnosti Zoznam hráčov Galéria File:orcmale.jpg|Orský bojovník File:orcfemale.jpg|Orská šamanka File:orcwarrior.jpg|Ork plieniaci mesto File:orcdemonhunter.jpg|Orský lovec démonov File:orcgreen.jpg|Zeleno ork